


No More Waiting

by helsinkibaby



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: A knock on the door wake Jake up





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Doomed Ships Ficathon - Notes: for the prompt no more waiting around." AU to the end of season three.

When the doorbell chimes so late at night, Jake is up to answer it in a second; his first thought being that something has happened to Jenny. He's expecting to see Nikki or one of her parents, so seeing Peyton is a bit of a shock. 

Though not as much as the way she's dressed; red strapless dress, high heeled shoes, hair swept up but disheveled looking now, ringlets escaping to frame her face. 

Her smiling face. 

Her smiling face that's just begging to be kissed. 

So that's exactly what he does, and she kisses him back like it's the only thing she wants to do for the rest of her life. 

When she pulls back, she is laughing, delighted. "What are you doing here?" he asks, and she shrugs, her hands on his shoulders. 

"I was standing at that altar, watching Haley say her vows, and it hit me... I want that. With you. And I don't want to wait around any m-"

Whatever she was going to say is cut off when his lips find hers, when he lifts her off her feet. It's what he wants too, what he never thought he'd find again, and he's tired of waiting around too. 

They might indeed stay like that for the rest of their lives but there's an explosive throat clearing from behind Peyton and when they pull away, Jake sees a cabbie standing there, disgust and impatience written all over his face. Peyton laughs again, holds up a purse that couldn't possibly contain anything bigger than a lipstick. "I used my credit card for the flight," she says, "But I didnt have any cash for the cab..."

Suddenly he notices the absence of luggage. "Where are your bags?"

She shrugs again. "I went straight to the airport from the wedding... this is it."

He stares, stunned by the notion that she really didn't want to wait around, just got the first flight here with nothing but the clothes she was standing in. The cabbie clearing his throat again galvanises him into action. "Stay here," he tells her. "I'll get my wallet."

"Don't worry," she tells him. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
